


The conquered bed’s case

by ArianaBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drinking, F/M, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine getting really drunk at one of Tony’ s parties (or sleepy because it’s late, if drinking isn’t your thing) so they set you up in a room to sleep it off. It ends up being Loki’s room and at first he’s annoyed seeing someone in his bed but upon realizing it’s you, his face softens and he tucks the blanket in properly (burritos you) and stays to make sure you’re fine. You wake up and groggily convince him to cuddle you, happily falling asleep back in his arms.





	

„Y/N, please get off the table, for God’s sake!” you heard Natasha’s voice trying to not yell at you.  
It’s one of the usual Stark party with lot of unknown people and lot of free drink. You broke up with your boyfriend two days ago, so you decided to have some fun without thinking about the consequences that may follow your reckless actions. All night long you sat along the bar ordering red wine. After one and a half bottle you started to act crazy inviting strangers to dance and making fun of everyone who showed up in front of you. After that you drank the rest of the wine that was in the second bottle. After that you lost control of your acts and ended up somehow on the table dancing like no one was watching.

„I don’t think I’m disturbing anyone” you said continuing to dance.  
Meanwhile from one corner a dark, green clothed stranger was staring at you all night, watching your every move with joy. As you were dancing on the table a smirk showed up on his face. His piercing green eyes soaked up you every movement while thinking about how many things he could do with you. For you the party ended when the host showed up and took you by force off the table. 

„Let’s get you to a bed” he said while keeping you still in his grip.  
„But I’m not tired” you whined at him.  
„Yes, you are! You had a lot of drink tonight, you need to rest now.”

After a little walk you ended up in front of a room. On the door was no sign that it belonged to anyone. Tony told you to get comfortable and left you by yourself but locked the door to make sure you stay in there. You were annoyed about it, but soon you resigned to get back to the party and just fell into the soft bed. You had long fell asleep when the room’s resident arrived. You didn’t noticed anything.

As Loki stepped into the room he saw a body’s contour under his blanket. He wanted to just go to bed as soon as he arrived but it looked like his plans were messed up. The uninvited stranger moved to the other side. Even in the dim light Loki recognized you. When he realised that you are sleeping in his bed a smile appeared on his face. In your sleep you pushed down the blanket off you, so he placed it back and tucked it properly. To his movement you opened your eyes. First you didn’t recognize the man in front of you but after some blinking your eyes when wide open as you jumped up.

„Loki!” you said surprised. „I... I.. Tony put me here!”  
„It’s okay, Y/N” he laughed at your reaction. „You can sleep without any trouble. I won’t disturb you.”  
„Wait” you spoke a little dizzy. „Please stay with me”  
„It’s fine. I will look for another room.”

„No, please” you cried out for him.  
„Are you sure that this is what you want, Y/N?” he asked hesitantly.  
„Mhm” you noded and made space for him.

Using magic he freed himslef from the suit and only in underpants he climed under the blanked but in respectable distance from you. You couldn’t stand his proximity so you crawled close to him and put you head on his chest. He placed his hands around you and you both fell asleep.


End file.
